


Наше будущее

by Einery



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einery/pseuds/Einery
Summary: Зачем Такао учит биологию





	Наше будущее

78\. Шшух. Бах. 79. Шшух. Бах. 80. Шшух.  
Мидорима отворачивается от кольца и вытирает лицо неприятно горячей майкой. В закрытом зале прохладнее, чем снаружи. Можно задержаться ещё, чтобы температура опустилась до ночной, но гороскоп сегодня не рекомендует изменять привычный график.  
Бах.  
Пока он собирает мячи, Такао ведёт себя необычно тихо. После тренировки один-на-один он привычно устроился на сложенных в углу матах, но вместо своей дурацкой игры на телефоне (Мидорима слышит, как он тыкает в кнопки, каждый вечер) сегодня едва шелестит страницами.  
\- Не знал, что ты вообще делаешь домашнее задание.  
Такао вздрагивает и тут же начинает жаловаться:  
\- Не подкрадывайся так, Шин-чан! К тому же, я всегда его делаю - ну, кроме английского, с ним и так всё окей.   
Мидорима подцепляет пальцами учебник. Тот раскрывается на странице с вусмерть исписанными полями. "Белок мышц человека отличается от белка куриных яиц..."  
\- Для чего тебе биология за третий год?  
Такао молча выдирает у него учебник, закладывает его тонкой тетрадкой.  
\- На выпускном экзамене биологию не сдают.   
Теперь он охотится за упавшей с мата ручкой.  
\- Такао!  
\- Чтобы в колледж попасть, ясно?!  
\- В колледж?  
\- Ты наверняка будешь поступать в медицинский.  
Высоко над ними тихонько потрескивает лампа, которую давно пора заменить. Как ты будешь там учиться, скептически молчит Мидорима. Да как-нибудь, настойчиво смотрит Такао. Ты ж пропадёшь без меня. До этого еще два года, поправляет очки Мидорима. Я могу передумать. Я узнаю, если ты передумаешь, улыбается Такао. И придумаю что-нибудь ещё.  
\- В душ идёшь или как? - Такао забрасывает несчастный учебник в сумку и запихивает руки в карманы, не спеша направляется к раздевалке. Мидорима вздыхает и возвращает на место сдвинутые маты. Как обычно, не потрудился сам.  
\- Ты не обязан идти со мной до дома.  
\- Я в курсе, - долетает ответ. Всё равно провожу, потому что каждый день так делаю, повозка там или нет. А когда не делаю, наутро ты ещё больше дёргаешься.  
Ты прав, дёргаюсь.  
По дороге Такао начинает очередной монолог про свои идиотские карточки, жалуясь, что ему не хватает денег на какого-то серебряного бейсболиста. Мидорима останавливается посреди улицы, в первый раз в жизни - не ради автомата или сувенирного магазина с нужным брелком. Проклятые цикады надрываются в кустах вдоль дороги, дурея от жары.  
\- Такао.  
\- Да знаю я, играл бы чуть хуже - вылетел бы из команды и спокойно работал в комбини...  
\- Я дам тебе свои записи по анатомии.  
Глаза у Такао серые и ясные, как зимнее утро.


End file.
